More than Words
by DRON261095
Summary: Just some little story snippits. All HiroGo
1. 1-15

**Hey everybody! First of all thanks for reading. I may continue this I may not, I wrote this because I found myself in a writers block while doing my main story for this two. Hope you enjoy.**

 **It all depends of you guys if you want me to continue.**

 **-DRON.**

 **Friends**

"Gogo, We are friends right?"

"Yes" Gogo said while drawing a sketch for her bike.

"How good friends do you think we are?"

"Don't know…" She kept drawing. "Good friends."

"Do you think we can be better friends?"

"I guess…"

"And what about more than friends?"

Gogo blushed, stopped drawing and looked at Hiro in the eyes.

 **Comfort**

She never liked physical contact. Only her family was allowed to, at least, put a hand on her shoulder. Honey Lemon's hugs? Hell no… but now? As they sat on the couch, his arm draped over her shoulders, holding her close, her head resting on his chest… she actually felt comfortable.

 **Brown**

"Hey Gogo!"

"What now?" She had to look down at the boy standing in front of her.

"Your eyes!"

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?"

"Brown really suits you!"

 **Sleep**

Even if it was inside the lab or at her house, finding sleep wasn't difficult for her. Or well… that was until a boy named Hiro Hamada, for some reason, keeps appearing in her head every time she wants to go to sleep.

 **Mask**

Happy, caring, and always willing to help; that was Hiro Hamada. But she was certain that behind that joy laid a darker boy.

 **Dork**

"You are a dork!" Gogo yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork!" Hiro grinned.

 **Dance**

"Wow, Gogo, I never thought you were a good dancer!"

"Shut up. I'm counting. 1 2 3, 1 2 3…"

 **Syllable**

This was it. Honestly, she never thought that this day would ever happen. He was so nervous, the mere thought that a word of one syllable would take him to his limits. Both knew that this will change their lives forever but time felt infinite. There he was, kneeling in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes"

 **Lips**

He couldn't understand why he was always so caught up with them. How dared she have perfect lips? People often compared them with Honey Lemon of Akiko, but Gogo? Hot damn. He would give anything to kiss them. The fact that they weren't pink or ruby made them more desirable.

"Hey genius! Why are you always staring at my mouth? If there is something in my teeth I want you to please tell me."

 **Faint**

Blood? No problem.

Hiro almost getting himself killed? Sure, she can handle that.

Being handed by her father to Hiro at her wedding…? Needless to say, they struggled for half an hour to get her up and running again.

 **Change**

Gogo was not a woman that was always paying attention to details or what was happening around her. But when did Hiro get so muscular and taller than her?

 **Star**

She knew it was a lie. There was no way for someone to move one. No one can unless you are god but that is another story. The problem is, for some reason, she believed that boy every time he promised that he would get a star for her.

 **Fear**

"Gogo!" Hiro asked getting closer to the work station of the speed junkie. She just tilted her head up a bit to acknowledge the fact she was listening.

"Are you afraid of something?"

"Why do you keep asking?" She kept looking at the sketches of her bicycle trying to find what was wrong.

"Because I…"

"HEY LITTLE DUDE! ARE YOU COMING?" Fred's voice came from the other side of the room.

"I'm Co…. HEY! Who are you calling little dude!?" Hiro walked towards Fred and exited the lab.

Gogo was able to let out a heavy sigh for relief. It was getting quite annoying that everybody was trying to find what her fears were. The hard thing to believe was, her greatest fear is to lose him.

 **Birthday**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRO!" The team and Aunt Cass yelled after turning on the lights on the boy.

Hot chocolate, cake, pizza, videogames, chatting, 'Sabi spilling wasabi again on his shirt. Long story short that was one of the best nights for Hiro.

"Good bye guys! Be careful!" Hiro closed the door and fixed his clothes. He was trembling, for his crush was still talking with his aunt.

"I better go too!" Gogo yawned. "It's getting late!"

Gogo grabbed her jacket and her helmet then walked to the door with Hiro by her side

"Thanks for coming Gogo!" Hiro played with his hands.

"Hey! We are friends right?" Gogo placed her hands over her hips and lowered a bit so she could look at the boy.

"HAHA! T-True!" Hiro grinned.

"So, what would you like for your birthday?" Gogo asked.

"You shouldn't…"

"Hey! I owe you remember? Now, what would you like to have for your birthday?" Gogo popped a bubble patiently waiting for his answer.

"Oh… I know!"

"Hey what are you…." Hiro was too fast. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down to plant a kiss on her lips.

 **Gone**

"HIRO STOP!"

"WHAT?

"Please!" Gogo felt like a part of her heart was being torn apart, not familiar with the feeling, she thought she was sick.

"Last chance Leiko!" Hiro stopped and turn around to look into her eyes.

"I-I…" It was the first time she stuttered. Definitely she was sick.

"I?"

"I…" She was not the person to run out of words, then why now? She lowered her head, feeling that Hiro's eyes will read her mind or something.

"I'm getting tired of this Gogo. I've tried and tried but now I know that this is not going to work!" Hiro reassured the grip on his bags, trying to gather courage. Gogo looked up but there were no words coming out from her mouth.

"We've been together for so long but it feels that I'm alone. If you can come up with one thing for me to stay then I will. Talk to me Leiko… is there something here for me? Can you show me what you're after?" Hiro look into her eyes, trying to decipher what was going on through her head but he only met silence.

"Time's up!" Hiro heard the announcer through the speaker that his flight was ready to be boarded. Still… nothing.

"Sorry Gogo." Hiro turned around and started walking towards the boarding line. "Hope you have a wonderful life."


	2. 16-30

**Hey there! SO, I heard people liked this so here is another 'chapter'. I must say, this is fun to write but quite challenging. It's hard to come up with litte stories for some words but here it is.**

 **Llanita07: Here it is! Geez, people this day don't know what waiting means! ;) JK love you! Thanks for reading! Actually that scene with Hiro leaving Gogo ended there... sorry (?)**

 **BigDiesel1989: Hey there amigo! (me gustaría saber si hablas español... jeje) I wouldn't say that getting stuck in a writer's block is good but how this ended up going, gotta say that they are awesome... XD**

 **Cybercorpsesnake: HEEY! Long time no see! Glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-DRON**

 **Cherry Blossom**

"I love this!" Hiro sighed, going with the relaxing ambient. The cherry Blossom trees were at their peak. Japan was being showered by this beautiful pink color here and there.

"I told you!" Gogo crossed her arms so she could rest her head and lay on her back.

"You know…" Hiro say with a serious expression.

"Hmmm?" Gogo hummed without opening her eyes.

"You have also changed." Hiro looked up deep in thought, while Gogo opened her eyes trying to figure out what was he trying to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Like this trees, you have also blossomed."

Gogo's face turned red and Hiro chuckled.

 **Bubblegum**

"Hi Gogo!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only one that comes into the room and stay quiet. Until I acknowledge your presence of course." Hiro kept working on his new project.

"Am I that predictable?"

"You are indeed!"

Hiro chuckled while Gogo pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She impatiently tapped her foot against the floor thinking of something that the boy sitting in front of her would've never thought of. It soon came to her mind.

"Can you predict this?" Gogo used Hiro's desk chair to turn him around and kissed the boy, which gradually turned into a hot make out session. It was until Hiro's thumb sneaked under her shirt and grazed over her belly that she stopped, turned around and walked to the door.

"HEY!"

"What?"

"I wasn't…"

Hiro was left dumbfounded on his chair. The plan worked but he only ended up falling more for the speed junkie. Needless to say, since that day his favorite gum flavor was cherry.

 **Nightmare(?)**

She opened her eyes, enjoying the morning sunlight that was peering through the curtains of her room. She started stretching but something was not right. There was something beside her. She looked to her right and there he was. Hiro was sleeping soundly beside her.

"AAAAAAHH!" She sat up on her bed shocked. "Thank god, it was only a dream!"

 _Ungh_

An arm suddenly appeared and wrapped itself around her waist. She looked to her left and Hiro was literally drooling on her pillow.

"AAAAARGH!" Gogo yelled, unwrapping his arm from her waist but falling off the bed.

 _Thud._

"GOD I HATE DOUBLE DREAMING!" She yelled as she rubbed her forehead.

 **Bet**

"Ha! Give me the money!" Fred jumped excitedly as Wasabi handed Fred a bill of 50 dollens **(AN: SanFransokyo, Dollars and yens… you get the idea.)**

"What was that for?" Gogo asked genuinely curious.

"Shall we tell her?" Wasabi eyed Fred quite scared.

"They made a bet!" HL barged into the conversation.

"About what?" Hiro asked getting a bit annoyed.

"About that!" Fred happily pointed at Hiro and Gogo's hands.

They failed to realize that they were still holding hands. Both looked at each other, blushed and let go of their hands quite embarrassed.

"It's too late for that!" The rest of the team started laughing at the couple's awkwardness.

 **Arms**

Gogo hated it. Every part of her being craved it but she despised the idea. Ever since she hugged Hiro, her heart has been aching to hold the boy against her body and run her hand through his hair.

 **Want**

"Please don't go!" Hiro looked to the ground as Gogo turn to look at him. She immediately got worried because of his serious face.

"Is there anything wrong?" She kneeled in front of him.

"Could you please stay with me for a little bit?"

"But I thought you…"

"NO!" Hiro almost yelled. "Sorry I… I-I don't want anybody else but you with me."

 **Beautiful**

"I told you the sight was amazing!" Hiro had decided to take Gogo up to the turbine blimps for her birthday using Baymax.

"It's beautiful!" Gogo added.

"You are!"

"What?"

"N-Nothing! I mean, the view is beautiful!" Hiro blushed and decided to look forward to avoid her eyes.

"Sensors show that the dopamine levels and hear rates increased. Diagnosis Love!"

"Shut up Baymax!" both said at the same time.

 **Spanish**

"Hey Gogo!" Hiro grabbed a chair and sat beside her while she worked on her bike. Of course, she was too 'busy' to pay attention to the boy.

"You know…" Hiro tried to get her attention. Gogo just halted for a second, then continued on working which is her sign to let the team know she was listening.

"Oh wait a second… Hey Honey Lemon! I need to ask you something!" Hiro sat up and hurriedly walked towards the blond woman. This actually caught Gogo's attention but she was not going to let Hiro know.

 _Five minutes later._

"So…" Hiro sat on the same chair from before and again, she just halted for a second. Hiro stood up got closer to her ear as he cleared his throat.

"Te amo!" **(AN: Spanish for 'I love you' just in case)** Hiro whispered.

"Wha-What?"

"Nothing!" Hiro literally hopped out of the lab.

"HONEY LEMON! I know that was Spanish! What did he say?"

"Oh I don't know, you have to figure out yourself." HL lost herself to a fit of giggles while she returned to her work.

 **Love**

"You love him don't you?" HL waited for the boys to leave so she could prove Gogo. She knew she hit jackpot when she saw Gogo blush so hard that even her ears were turning red.

"Shut up Honey Lemon! I'm working!" She denied to believe it as she used her work as excuse. The thing was, now that HL noticed her reaction she couldn't relax and continue with her bike.

"I'll be on my station if you need anything!" HL started giggling. Gogo just gritted her teeth as she immediately started working on an elaborate plan to kill her.

 **Coffee**

"Here you go guys!" Hiro walked back to the table the team choose when they entered the café.

"Fred!" Hiro called out. "Captain Crunch Frappuccino!"

"Thanks dude!"

"Honey Lemon!" Hiro grabbed her order. "Iced Caramel Macchiato."

"That is correct!"

"Wasabi!" Hiro called out. "Passion Tea Lemonade"

"Thanks man!"

"Wait…" Gogo interrupted. "You still have two cups there." She sat in a more daring position.

"Oh that?" Hiro smiled. "I know what to order for you!"

"Oh you do? I have pretty demanding likes!" Gogo crossed her arms.

"Wanna bet?" Hiro got cocky.

"If you have it right I will pay for your coffee!"

"Deal" Hiro grabbed her cup. "Vanilla bean Frappuccino with extra cream." Hiro handed Gogo the cup.

"That's…" She had to open her eyes and see all of their expressions. They already knew he was right and so she did.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?"

"How did you…"

Hiro just winked at Gogo as he took a seat beside her.

 **Cold**

"Here!" Hiro walked up to her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

By some miracle – or curse – once she felt the heat left by Hiro's body she tried to grab the jacket harder. The difficult part showed itself when she came back home. There was no way she could get some sleep knowing that the shirt she was wearing got Hiro's perfume.

 **Picture**

"Gogo look!"

"What?"

She turned around before analyzing her surroundings. It was too fast for her to react properly. Before she knew, she unconsciously locked lips with the boy and…

 _FLASH_

"Ha!" Hiro ended the kiss. Gogo was… well… lets just say her brain malfunctioned and broke.

"I told you I could get a photo!" Hiro yelled over to Fred.

"Prove or it's a lie!"

That's where our Gogo came back to reality. "HEY!" She stood up and darted towards Hiro. "Give me that camera!"

"Only if you give me another kiss!" Hiro replied making Gogo's face turn into a tomato.

 **Smoke**

"Gogo!" Hiro walked towards Gogo furiously.

"What is it now?"

"I was looking through your things on your desk and I found this on a hidden compartment."

"And may I know why you were rummaging through my stuff without permission?"

"I wanted to test my theory!" Hiro replied equally as upset. "Why?"

"It's to calm my stress!" Gogo crossed her arms. "I don't do it to look 'cool' or something."

"So, what, you started smoking to calm your stress? Do you want to get sick?

"Look…" Hiro threw the box of cigarettes to Gogo who skillfully caught them. "If you are going to do it at least don't do it here. The only thing I can smell when I get near you is smoke!"

Hiro stormed out of the lab furious. Gogo was left standing there embarrassed. This was the first time Hiro looked down on her. And she didn't like it, at all.


	3. 31-37

**Here it another bunch of words. Although I enjoy writing this, it is actually harder than it looks. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chocolate**

"Ugh So Hot!" Hiro clenched at the burning chocolate running through his mouth.

"W-What?" Gogo stopped abruptly, looking at Hiro with a menacing glare.

"Oh I-I meant the chocolate was hot! Not you! It's not that you are ugly which you aren't. I mean…." Hiro lost his wording, as his face drowned in a bright red.

"tsk.." Gogo brushed it off and headed to her station. Meanwhile, Hiro breathed again thankful that his friend was not going to kill him. He went for another sip grinning like fool just thinking about calling Gogo hot. That's when he felt again the hot liquid on his mouth.

"ARGH! Damn Chocolate!"

 **Smooth**

The feeling lingered on his fingers. His hands were still warm and kept tingling after such experience. The scars left from battle couldn't obscure the soft feeling of her skin.

"Hey!"

"W-What?"

"You haven't finished!"

"What do you mean?"

"I still need my legs covered genius!" Gogo grinned. This was not like her but she adored to tease his boyfriend once in a while. Although she had to admit, she loved his touch.

 **Tough**

"Who's the toughest person you know?" Wasabi asked leaning back on his chair, trying to find a relaxing position.

"I don't know." Answered a nervous Hiro.

"Oh come on!" Fred sat down with a tray full of lemonades.

"Dude thanks!" Wasabi quickly sat up and grabbed one.

"The toughest person I know?" Hiro asked himself aloud so the others could know he was thinking about the answer. "Don't know, Gogo I think?"

 _You are right!_

 _I agree_

Gogo was relaxing on the pool, mindlessly eavesdropping their conversation. She almost drowned when she heard Hiro say those words.

 **CPR**

"HEY! May I please know what are you doing?" Hiro pushed away Gogo while sitting up.

"I could've sworn you were dead!" Gogo replied, quite scared.

"I was just relaxing under the sun!"

"Yeah well, who relaxes while holding their breath?

"Who uses tongue while doing CPR?"

 **Writing**

"Aw Hiro! That is beautiful!" HL appeared out of nowhere as she sneaked a view at what the boy was working on.

"HEY! Don't Look!" Hiro quickly took away the notebook and placed it back on his backpack.

"Don't you think it is already too late for that?" HL giggled at the boy's reaction.

"Who is it for?"

As in queue, Gogo barged into the lab. "Hey everyone!" She shouted.

HL just needed to steal a glance at the tension rising within the boy to know who the poem was for.

"Please, don't tell her!" Hiro whispered.

"Don't worry!" HL motioned a zipper with her hand. "As silent as a tombstone!"

 **Mercy**

 _Oh my God! Please have mercy of me!_

Hiro thought to himself while crushing his ice cream cone, literally drooling. Gogo just walked in front of him with a surfing board… on a bikini.

 **Sing**

Hiro was quite shocked. In fact, this was the first time he was this early at the lab. Some kind of voice kept telling him to hurry up and start working on something that day. He already knew that Gogo was always the first one to enter the lab. But he had to be honest, he sure didn't expect to see this. Hiro bit his lip as he saw Gogo swinging her hips at the rhythm of the music and actually singing. He waited several minutes to enjoy the view. She was clearly enjoying the song that was until she stopped. Hiro guessed that it was because she is aware by what time everyone start showing up.

"Hey Gogo!" Hiro tapped her shoulder. Surely taking her by surprise.

"What?"

"Would you give me some singing lessons?" Hiro winked.


	4. 38 - 50

**Rain**

Both, Hiro and Gogo came into the Café soaked.

"HIRO! GOGO!" Aunt Cass rushed with towels worried because it was pouring outside and there were no signs of stopping. "Here! Take this and dry yourself."

"We made it!" Hiro started drying himself.

"Finally! We could've been here way before it started raining." Gogo whined.

"I told you, there was no way for me to come with you unless I cling to you all the way."

"I wouldn't mind." Gogo's words came out before she could rephrase her words.

"What?"

"NOTHING!"

 **Conquer**

No one will ever understand what conquering is. That is until you see your wife using nothing but your shirt to cover herself. Hiro's nose looked like a fountain of blood. Gogo… Well, Gogo loved how Hiro loses it every time.

 **Mornin'**

Hiro woke up earlier than usual, still he was still sleepy. He looked around him and noticed the speed junkie sleeping soundly. The thin rays of sun that were seeping through the curtain made Gogo's skin glow beautifully. He moved a strand of hair and put it behind her ear to catch a better glimpse of her cute sleeping face. She suddenly moved her arm and hugged Hiro as she murmured something. Hiro couldn't help but smile at her unconscious clinginess. He closed the gap between their faces and pecked her lips. She half opened her eyes and snuggled against Hiro.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Hiro smiled.

"That's how I want to wake up every day." Gogo took a deep breath addicted to Hiro's smell.

Hiro chuckled. "Yeah…" He stroked her hair and she accepted the motion. "I could get used to that too."

 **Glued**

He knew from the beginning this was something bigger. Since he saw her taking off her helmet when he visited the lab for the first time, he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

 **Tattoo**

"Gogo look!"

"Now what?"

Gogo's eyes opened in shock as Hiro took off his shirt to reveal a tattoo on his lower back.

"What do you think?"

"HIRO HAMADA!" Gogo walked up to him and smacked him. "You either figure out how to get rid of that thing or we stop dating!"

 **Crime**

"You know." Hiro walked up to Gogo. "Every time you hide that smile you are committing a crime."

 **Sleep**

Even though they usually didn't show it, Big Hero 6 was always sleep deprived. Fighting crime here and there and casually stopping some hardcore criminal kept them away from their beds. But there is always the occasion, when there is always someone out there to share a rare opportunity called 'sleeping with'

 **Jewelry**

"What the hell is that?" Hiro looked at her shocked.

"Isn't it cool?" She smiled. "Dude, I wish I could get one sooner."

"No, Absolutely not!" Hiro shook his head. "Take it out!"

"You are not my mother!" Gogo glared at him. "Besides I just got it."

"Good, then it can heal quicker." Hiro crossed his arms. "Take that piercing of your tongue now."

"I guess you are just jealous."

"Leiko Tanaka, I said NOW!"

 **Remember**

"First time we held hands?"

"After I rescued you from some neurotic dude."

"First date?"

"At the Arcade before Yokai destroyed it."

"First kiss?"

"At the roof of Shingi industries watching the sunset."

"Wow, I'm impressed Gogo."

"What?"

"I never thought you would remember everything."

 **Trouble**

They hated the word. It always meant something bad was happening, even in normal circumstances. Every time they heard the word it's said with urgency and they couldn't help but feel scared for a moment.

 **Humor**

There was no doubt their sense of humor was different. But Honey Lemon always smiled every time they make each other laugh.

 **Nurse**

He was so shocked that he couldn't keep his eyes from hers. Gogo has never been one for physical contact but right now her hand was resting upon his chest moving up and down with his breath.

"Don't worry!" Gogo moved some sweaty strands of hair out of the way. "I'll be right back."

Hiro didn't know how to react so he just nodded dumbly and stared at her as she walked out of his room.


	5. 51-57

**Hey guys! As many of you may have guessed, I got writers block... again *sigh**

 **I just want to remember you guys that all of this stories are not necesarily tied to each other. Given the benefit of whoever is reading this story to create their little own univerese with each caption. There will be some tied to my main story but nothing to important. Other than that, it's obvious that this characters aren't mine... only the plot. Please, write your reviews as I would like to know what you think about this little work of mine.**

 **Again, I may, may not continue with this one but that depends on how well this is recieved. Without further a due... Hope you enjoy.**

 **-DRON**

 **Timing**

"See you tomorrow then?" Hiro said as he started packing up all his books.

"Sure." Gogo's voice came a tad lower, clearly sad that the day has come to an end.

Although she hated to admit, Hiro's help was indeed needed after her frustration destroyed every kind of motive to keep working on her bike. For some reason, Hiro's presence was soothing and she found herself able to not only finish her work on the bike but also ending a couple of projects for the SFIT.

"Gogo, are you okay?" The boy's voice knocked her back to the real world as she found herself staring at him.

"Y-Yeah." She turned around. "Just need some water." She turned around and walked to the kitchen to avoid the boy."

She returned after taking enough time to make sure she had calmed down. She didn't want the boy to leave, not yet at least. Maybe offer to watch a movie?

"I guess this is it." Her thoughts were again interrupted by Hiro's voice.

"Let me…" Gogo accompanied the boy to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the SFIT right?" Gogo avoided the boy as if suddenly the lamp beside the door was more important than him.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrapping themselves around her neck. The space between their bodies was diminishing every second. Gogo found herself drowning in Hiro's eyes, desperate to know what would feel like to be closer. Adrenaline rushed through her body, but her body refused to move as several questions started to rush through her head.

Her hands slowly climbed up to Hiro's cheeks and then she tangled her fingers on Hiro's hair. Hiro's lips curved into a smile as she started caressing the boy. A quite moan escaped her mouth as Hiro pressed himself harder against her body. She slowly knelt down so that their faces were at the same level. Hiro just looked at her expectant of what would happen. Gogo's stared intently at Hiro's eyes causing his lips to part and a small sigh to escape his mouth.

His warm breath collided against her lips, a small bolt rushed through her body. She grabbed Hiro's sweater and pulled him towards her as she pressed her forehead against him. A little smile escaped Hiro's face as he tangled his fingers on Gogo's hair, just like she did seconds before. She bit her lip, as her eyes wandered between Hiro's eyes and lips. She closed her eyes, just as he did. Mouths getting closer by the second.

 _CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!_

Both parted away as Gogo looked for her phone embarrassed.

"Great timing Honey Lemon!"

 **Pancakes**

A series of loud screams and something heavy landing on their abdomen woke both Hiro and Leiko from their beauty sleep.

"DADDY!" The voice of his kid rang loudly.

"What is it Tadashi?" Hiro opened his eyes, realizing that there was not going back to sleep.

"I want pancakes!"

"Okay, but only if you wake up mommy!"

 _Thud_

"OOOW!" Hiro recoiled his arm.

"I heard that!" Gogo's voice was muffled because of her pillow.

 **Remember**

Gogo hugged Hiro with all her strength. She knew this day was dreadful for the poor boy and nothing in this world would keep her from comforting him. Right in front of them was Tadashi's tombstone.

"Here lies a beloved son and brother." Hiro whispered to himself as he leaned his head towards Gogo.

 **More**

She could spend all day, all night, weeks, months and years but she still needed more. She needed more of his brown eyes, his spiky hair, his caring attitude and more than anything, the way her name sounded every time he said it.

 **Design**

He never grew taller than her but the way his arms fitted perfectly around her waist and how his head could rest over her chest…

It made her wonder that there was someone out there whose design for both of them was just perfect.

 **Tickles**

After all this years of careful study of her friend. He was completely sure that he knew her head to toe. But never, NEVER, he would've guessed that the rock hearted, speed lover, tomboyish girl had tickles.

"Oh Gogo!" Hiro sang with a cheeky smile. Gogo, who was working at her station slammed her two hands on the desk, knowing what was about to come.

"Hiro I swear…" She tried to run but was quickly pinned down by the boy.

"Swear what…?

"I…" She couldn't continue due to the reckless attack to her ribs.

 **Jealous**

"I love you."

that moment kept repeating in her head again and again. She never showed any kind of interest towards the boy. Then, Why the hell did it hurt when he said those words to another woman? Her mind suddenly running hundreds of scenes of him tellin her the same thing. It was then and there, while hugging her pillow that she realized she was jealous.

 _Dammit!_


	6. 58 - 63

**Poem: Part 1** (Lazily based on The Garden of Words (Katonah no Niwa))

She was sitting on a bench. Laying down, slowly drifting into sleep. The rain falling from the sky destroying the planned morning jog. Still, she welcomed it. The gray skies, the song of each drop of water, the scent of wet earth and the slight breeze made the occasion rather perfect for a nap.

She slowly closed her eyes, letting the water lullaby her to sleep but all got interrupted by a rather distant splash. With a frown, she guessed that someone was caught, just like her, under the rain. The splash got louder and louder every second. Knowing that there wasn't another 'shelter' from here to the entrance of the park, she sat up and made sure there was enough space between her and the not so welcomed visitor.

With a huff, someone abruptly sat beside her. She was going to glare at the man that sat next to her in an attempt to maybe scare him away but… Her eyes suddenly fell on someone quite different than expected. Spiky hair, deep brown eyes and the wet shirt gave more sight of a slightly toned abdomen although he was a bit shorter than her. Suddenly, she felt a bit too conscious about her looks but she decided to ignore the curiosity.

He definitely looked younger than her but then, how old is he? Her eyes were fighting against her conscience, her mind not sure if either the rain or the boy was more interesting. He was drawing something, bus she couldn't make out what it was.

"Excuse me…" The boy suddenly rose his head from his notebook and stared at her. She just looked at him, locked her eyes to his, expectant of the question. "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Right, sorry…"

"Don't worry!" She smiled.

" _A faint clap of thunder."_ She started, not knowing exactly why she was saying those words

" _Clouded skies,_ _  
_ _Perhaps rain will come."_ She noticed that the rain was starting to let down so she opted to stretch a little, ready to continue with her morning routine.

" _If so, will you stay here with me?"_ She turned her head and winked at the boy that was sitting there in shock, trying to decipher what she meant by it. After it, she hurriedly tried to run away, her face completely in red.

 **Begging**

He knew it was one of her many weaknesses when it came to them. Every morning, she went into the lab with a hidden promise she would not fall under his mischievousness. Once he started, there was no way someone would stop her. Such was her infatuation…

"Hey Gogo!" An angelical voice rang through her ears. "Good morning!" She tried to recoil, tried to get away from the impending doom but it was too late. The worst part is… Hiro knows about it.

A gentle kiss was planted on her cheek by soft lips. Her heart melted. Her legs turned into playdough and her cheeks slowly turned red. Hiro winked as he walked away, back to his station. She wanted more, but there was no way she would go back to him begging for a kiss.

 **Nuzzling**

"Sit!"

"But I…"

"You are going nowhere Gogo." Hiro glared at her, using his not arguing tone in order to get to her. "You haven't had proper sleep in a week."

"I had to work on some projects for a class."

"Yeah right. More like a project due next year." Hiro scooted to the side of the couch and patted on the now free space.

"Do you really think…?" Gogo crossed her arms over her chest trying to defy Hiro's glare. "I-I…" Hiro's glare intensified knowing that Gogo couldn't fight against it.

"Fine, but only five minutes."

Hiro's smile grew wider because it only took five minutes for Gogo to fall asleep. Her face nuzzled against his chest and a weak smile on her lips as he stroked her head.

 **Gifts**

"I-I-I have something for you." Hiro couldn't help but stutter under Gogo's intent gaze. "Merry Christmas!" Hiro extended his arms with a yellow and purple decorated box.

"Thanks Hiro. You didn't have to." She smiled at the rather small box. She honestly didn't have an idea of what could this be. "What is it?" Gogo smiled as she gently started unwrapping the mysterious box.

"You have to open it to find out." Hiro still refused to look at her.

Gogo's anxiousness only grew up once she found a rather sturdy black box under the wrapping. She eyed Hiro with big eyes after opening said box. A silver necklace with a purple hear at its center was gently placed in the box.

"Hiro." Gogo's cheeks were blushing furiously as she leaned closer to his face. "Look at me."

"Y-You didn't like it?" Hiro stuttered but still refused to look at her. "I-I can g-go and change it for y-you." Gogo noticed his stuttering growing the closer she got to his face.

"Look at me please."

Gogo was mere centimeters from his face. Hiro closed his eyes and gulped as he turned his head to Gogo. A drop of sweat leaving a silver trail on his forehead. She was too close.

"Thank you!" Gogo pecked Hiro on his lips.

 **Weird**

"hmmm…"

"what is it honey?"

"I remember I left a glass with orange juice on the table."

"Someone had to drink it!"

"Why would you do that?" Hiro looked at Gogo with a sad face. "It was the last bit."

Gogo just pulled out her tongue, winked and walked out of the house.

 **Ice**

"No fair, Gogo! Get it out! It's cold! Please, I'm sorry, just…" Hiro stood up from his rather comfortable position and was able to get the piece of ice out of under his shirt.

"That's what you get for what you did earlier today." Gogo's smile grew wide after registering that her prank had worked.

"But you still liked it didn't you?" Hiro closed his face to Gogo's with a toothy grin. "I bet you used that moment to brag about you having a boyfriend." Hiro smiled knowing that his teasing was getting to her.

"Okay, you asked for it." Hiro was not prepared. Gogo hastily made an opening through the collar of Hiro's shirt and emptied her cup full of ice.


	7. 64 - 70

**Hey guys! another chapter for all of you. Hope you Enjoy.**

 **-DRON**

 **Please**

 _I thought she talked to y_ ou about it.

"Ha!" Hiro scoffed. "She haven't shared a word with me for almost two weeks."

 _I see. I've talked to her but I never got the reason why she is doing this._

Hiro frantically shifted gears asking himself why. Going through the memories, trying to figure out when it all started or at least a reason behind her actions.

 _What are going to do?_

"What do you think?"

 _You better hurry then… She left a while ago._

Sigh. "Thanks Aiko. I guess, I'll see you around."

 _Good luck Hiro._

 _BEEP_

Hiro's hands were trembling, his heartbeat rising treacherously as the clock ticked the seconds away. The humming of the car was not enough to calm his feelings. Why now? Something must've happened along the way for her to do something so drastic. This was nothing like her. Hiro parked the car, flung open the door and started running.

"SIR! YOU ARE NOT…"

Hiro ignored the officer completely and kept running. He had to get there before it was too late. He wasn't sure how late it was for him but no one was going to stop him, not this time.

"LEIKO!" He screamed. "LEIKO WHERE ARE YOU?" Hiro kept running looking frantically between all the people, trying to find or at least spot the biker.

"LEIKO!" He kept screaming. His vocal cords could deal with the pain later. Right now he had more important matters to attend to.

He was running out of boarding docks. His hope was diminishing every second that passed as his heart started to realize that maybe he was too late to stop her. Hiro fought hard the tears that were threatening to slip from his eyes.

 _No, this can't be happening._ "LEIKO!" He screamed again, his voice and heart crashing with its cry.

"Hiro!?" That voice. He could recognize that voice everywhere. "What are you doing here?"

"LEIKO!" Hiro ran to her but his feet faltered, causing him to fall before her feet. "PLEASE, please don't go!"

 **Over**

"Okay, that's it! No more attempts, no more tricking. THIS IS OVER!"

"But Leiko I…"

"I said NO!" Gogo turned around with a glare that could kill Hiro ten times over. "Do you even realize what time is it?"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts." Gogo frowned even more. "Turn that console off and head to bed."

 **Stupid**

She should've listened to her mother words but Gogo has never been one of those that would stop at some point to at least gaze at the flowers. After all, life is for living and time is short. But after all the things she had learned throughout her life, at this moment the words her mom shared with her when she was barely 15 came back rushing like a train.

She should've listened but damn her and her rushing nature. She hadn't heard truer words than those that were echoing through her skull at the moment.

She quickly glanced between all the shelves, making mental notes of prices to compare. It's not the money that worried her. What had her all wobbly was the undeniable fact that she was trying to be considerate, and for the first time of her life trying to be…

" _Nope, definitely love makes you do stupid things."_

 **Complain**

"Could you not?" Gogo sighed frustrated, but not the bad kind of frustration. In fact she loved it but work is work, even though her heart is melting. "I came here to help you study not for this!"

His thin but strong arms were wrapped around her neck as she sat on the chair. Being this one of the only situations that Hiro was actually taller than her, she knew he loved it.

"What?" Hiro grinned. "You don't like it?"

"SIT NOW."

"But…"

"NOW!"

 **Science**

This was not cool. SO NOT COOL. Gogo's mind must be definitely playing with some kind of dark sorcery for her to be this perturbed. She refused to accept this new weird reality she was living on. It was most definitely a dream.

But being a woman of science her deductive process gets her to a whole new level of madness. It took several hypothesis, observations and experiments to realize that her brain produced dopamine every time she looks at him. Even if it's just a strand of hair.

There was no denial now, she was sure that she was %100 in love with the "kid" of the group.

 **High**

No, not that kind of high but Hiro was having a hard time trying to understand why? Her body felt weird with some of the simple thing she does. Even her laugh, smile, eyes, hair, the way her hips…

" _NO! Stop thinking about those kind of things you dumbass!"_ Hiro shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his mind.

"Good morning Hiro!" As I said… it was in vain.

 **Adoration**

"So…" HL fixed her seat so she could properly work on Gogo's hair now that it was a tad bit longer. "What got you so sad today?" HL asked with a concerned frown.

"I don't know Honey… I just… things that are coming and going on my mind."

"Hiro's good for you Leiko. I can see very clearly that he makes you happy." HL smiled trying to turn upside down the slight frown her best friend carried.

"Do you really think so? What if I end up screwing up everything?"

"What makes you think something like that will happen?" HL ran the brush again through her friend's hair. "I'm quite sure that there is no way you could possibly chase him away."

"Ha! You know me very well to know I am more than capable."

"Preposterous! From where I'm observing, you lack the ability to make things worse and Hiro is here to stay. You would have to die to get rid of him and even then I believe it's impossible… Believe me."

"Why so sure?"

"I recognize the spark of his eyes every time he's near you. You will never be able to quench that look he uses to adore you."


	8. 71 - 82

**Gutter**

"There you go!" Hiro said as he flopped down on the towel besides HL.

"Thank you Hiro!" HL quickly sat up and grabbed the ice-cream from the boy's hand. "It's nice to hang out once in a while."

"Yeah, but it feels kind of weird the way our hang outs always end up being."

"HA!" HL smiled. "True, this is far from normal."

"Who would've thought that Fred was the owner of such place."

"Yeah! The island is quite…"

HL's voice slowly faded away as his attention shifted to another individual. As if his eyes were glued to her existence. She was playing Volleyball with Fred and Wasabi but there were other things in his mind. His head couldn't get enough of her abdomen. How toned it was, how each and every muscle flexed with every movement. How he wanted to turn into that drop of sweat rolling down her belly…

"Hiro!"

"HIRO!" HL yelled snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Wha… what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" HL laughed at how his blush started creeping up from his neck.

"OUCH!"

"Oh my god Gogo are you okay?" Fred ran to her…

"Apparently she heard us." HL whispered.

 **Propriety**

"HIRO!" Gogo yelled. "HIRO!"

"I'm coming!" Hiro grabbed the controller and turned off the T.V.

 _Knock, knock._

"May I come in?" Hiro said as he slowly opened the door. "Are you decent?" Hiro asked gulping as he tried to hide the growing insecurity forming on his chest.

"Of course I am! Who are you mistaking me with?" Gogo glared at the boy for doubting her morals but he had a point in asking. "I just need help with this thing. It got stuck and I can't take this off.

"Okay." Hiro walked into the room. "Let me see." Hiro had to hold up his laugh at the mess Gogo got herself into

"Are you laughing at me?" Gogo tried to send her usual cold stare towards him but she was facing the other way.

"DON'T move, unless you want to get yourself on an even worst position." Hiro winced out of reflex after noticing the mess of Gogo's dress tangled to what little reaches her hair had. Oh the irony, Hiro chuckled.

"Okay, let me…" Hiro raised his hands and started working their magic. "I'll get you out of that dress in no time."

"How long have you waited to say that?" Gogo had to turn her head a bit to see the blush creep to the smaller boy's cheeks.

"huh." Hiro chuckled. "How long have you wait for me to say it?"

"Normally I would tease you." Gogo turned her head suddenly feeling too self-aware of her body. "But for propriety's sake I'll…"

"Done!" Hiro exclaimed not prepared for what came next. Thank god Gogo was with her back turned to him. "GOGO! Where is your…?"

Hiro had to stop mid-sentence as his brain malfunctioned and his eyes slowly wandered to less proper areas of the speedster's body. Hiro couldn't help but run one of his fingers along her spine, his body getting chills at the touch of her soft skin. It was… Hiro's trance was stopped when he felt Gogo's hands over his.

"GOGO! I AM SO SOR…."

Hiro was petrified as he noticed how Gogo's hands were guiding his through her abdomen down to her belly button.

"You know, I'm starting to hate propriety but I need to rest."

"O-O-Of c-course! I-I-I'll leave now. H-Have a g-goodnight Leiko." Hiro closed the door of her room, made sure to turn off the lights, locked the apartment, got into his car and drove away. While Gogo was still touching the warm spots Hiro's hands left.

 **Proud**

Sometimes this kind of things seemed out of order. Or even looked upon as a devious endeavor. But her heart was proud nonetheless. Proud at simple yet mindful things that reigned her surroundings. BUT above all else, she felt proud to be the cause of his blush and stutter.

 **Selfish.**

When did this feelings started was the question that ran through her head at the moment.

"How do I look?" Hiro asked HL with his classic smile. THAT smile.

"YOU LOOK FINE HIRO!" HL apparently was already exhausted of the constant asking. "Don't worry, you look good." HL bent down and kissed Hiro's forehead.

Hiro had been running up, down and all around the lab because apparently Wasabi had hooked him up with a secret date.

"Alright. Everything will go as planned, you'll see." Gogo said as she ignored the weird pain crawling to her chest.

"Thanks Gogo." Hiro got closer and hugged her. "Thanks for your support." Gogo smiled and ran her hand through his hair, wishing for more. In the end, she wanted him all for herself.

 **Fat**

"WAIT!" Hiro yelled as he realized that his girlfriend was running towards him as he exited the San Fransokyo International Airport.

 _Ufff._

Hiro grunted as Gogo jumped to his arms. "It's nice to see you too." Hiro exclaimed before landing a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Hiro said still holding Gogo to his chest but he was really tired. "Gogo please, you are heavy and I want to get home."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

"NO! I mean, you… I am still…" Hiro stuttered as fear for his dear life crawled to his chest due to Gogo's glare.

Gogo winked at the man as she landed on the floor, turned around and walked away. Hiro sighed, there were times when dealing with her was really confusing.

 **Flopping**

"So…" Hiro grunted as he took his first project for college to Gogo's desk. "What do you think!?"

"I already told you." Gogo said without sparing a glance at Hiro's work. "It's perfect!"

"Gogo!" Hiro pouted and gave her chair a turn so she could look at him. "You haven't seen it yet!"

At this point in time Gogo knew that this was only going to go in circles. She released a deep sigh and looked at Hiro. "What do you want me to say?"

"Dunno, at least you could spare a glance, I came to you because you are the best at this of all of us."

Gogo's heart went full short circuit that second. The way Hiro looked at her, he was clearly worried and the fact that he came to her for advice made her heart flop like a fish out of water.

"PLEASE?"

 **Comfortable**

"What ya watching!?" Hiro said as he flopped down on Gogo's lap.

"Hiro, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to sit down." Hiro shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed some popcorn.

"There is a lot of space left, why my lap?"

"Do _you_ want me to move?" Hiro looked at her with that cheeky smile.

"I… I… there's…"

"It's settled then." Hiro smiled as he turned around towards the tv and laid down on top of Gogo. Resting his head on the crook of her neck.

Everything was going fine until she felt something crawling up to her belly. Hiro's hand slowly climbed up and unconsciously started rubbing circles on her abdomen. She wanted him to stop but she also realized her rebellious hand was hugging the boy closer.

"We should do this often."

 _HELL NO!_

"You are really comfortable."

 **Luck**

No one could match him. No, not even match, no one could even reach his toes. After all the years of receiving proposals and every kind of bs she was sure there would be no one capable of catching her eyes. But oh was she so mistaken. The way she fell was way too easy. His eyes, his scent, his gentleness and his smile. She knew that she wasn't enough for him but he never let go.

"Are you okay Gogo?" Hiro said as he sat back down on the table with their food. "I've found you staring at me lately. Is there something wrong with my face?"

Gogo just giggled. "Nope, not at all." She smiled like never before. Her whole body knew she was on her knees. She bit her food hoping that this luck of hers would never run out.

 **Memories**

"Where is he?" Came a worried Gogo through the doors of the café.

"I don't know, he has not shared a single word since yesterday."

"Isn't this the…" Gogo walked closer to Aunt Cass fearing and hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, it's been a year now." Even Aunt Cass couldn't keep her head up as the images flooded her head.

"I am going up." Gogo said not stopping to hear if the older Hamada had any objections.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Hiro are you there?" Gogo tried to summon the young boy from the other side of the room but she received only the dull whistle of the air going through the window.

"Hiro?" Gogo opened the door, surprised that there was no lock. The room was, as weird as it may sound, neatly arranged. It felt like here lived another person. She walked into the room, the old wooden planks betraying her silent steps. She knew this was seen as an invasion of private space but if her heart and soul were right, the poor guy needed her.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to open the section that led to the deceased Hamada's room. And there he was, sitting at the edge of the bed. Looking intently at some of the pictures as his hands held one of Tadashi's notebooks. Hiro looked older, his eyes void of the light that they usually carried. Gogo walked slowly towards the boy, as she knew she was threading on uncharted territory.

"You know…" Hiro's voice sounded broken, clearly holding back the tears. Gogo had no other choice than to fight the urge to rush and hug him. It hurts like hell seeing him like this. There was no explanation. "Tadashi would always scold me for being a mess." Hiro's smile faltered as his eyes burned holes through the picture.

"I should've begged more…" The bed creaked as Gogo tried to get closer. "I should've held him tighter. I-I…"

Gogo was admittedly bad at this but he needed a shoulder to cry on. And her heart only clenched as her shirt slowly dampened at Hiro's tears.

 **Evil**

"You look agitated."

Gogo didn't spare a glance at the blond as she entered the Institute's gym. Her mind was going through more important things right now. Her heart was threatening to leave her chest and the only way out was exhaustion. To the point where her bones could dull the pain inside her.

"What happened!?"

"No-thing." Gogo punched the bag in front of her. "Nothing at all."

"Well, the bag sure tells another story." Gogo looked down, as if the ground suddenly was more interesting than the blonde who was patiently waiting for some kind of comment or answer.

"Have you ever felt something like this?" Gogo said, still avoiding the blonde's gaze. As if HL could read her like an open book.

"You know very well that I have. With another Hamada though."

"No I mean…" Gogo opened and closed her mouth, getting her words cut due to unforeseen heart problems. Meanwhile the blonde waited, full aware that the speedster sometimes needed time to think her words. "This thoughts of mine are really confusing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's as if some evil deity had taken over." Gogo lifted her head and stared back at HL. Pleading for an answer, a way out of her dark thoughts. She knew very well that she was being unfair. After all he has done for them having this kind of thoughts were… well… not friendly like.

"I wish for him to have a bad date. I want his trust to be crushed." Her head bent down again, where were this thoughts coming from?

 **Kiss**

Gogo sat there, on top of her desk. Resting on her shoulders and with her eyes closed tight. Her mind foggy, her heart running rampant. She had tried every single thing to calm down but her head was running amok. Even exercise couldn't calm her body. It felt as if someone had plugged a nuclear reactor to her system and let it run free.

His lips were soft, hell… they felt as if they were brought from another universe. How his breathing shot through the roof as his cheeks turned red and his eyes dilated while fixated to her own. It was not her first kiss but goddamn…

"Hi Gogo!" Gogo jumped at the sudden interruption of such voice. Her body trembled and her cheeks flared. There was no way in hell she would let him look at her in such state.


	9. 83 - 87

**Hey guys! Back with some more words for you. I know, this is particularly short but I am actually running out of ideas. ^_^ If you have any idea for any word that you can make off please write me through PM. In this particular case, send me your word and a brief description of what you have in mind. The only exceptions are, NO LEWD CONTENT.**

 **Thanks again for those who have kept up with this ragtag group of stories... I guess...?**

 **As always, hope you enjoy and please leave your reviews or rants or whatever... even a Hi! is acceptable! LOL! 'Till the next time**

 **-DRON**

 **Acknowledged**

"Why are you so afraid Hiro?" HL asked, her voice laced with concern as she walked into Tadashi's former lab.

"So many things could go wrong Aiko." Hiro answered in a much lower tone. HL recognized what was going on between her two friends but apparently both were oblivious to each other. "I don't even know where to start!" Hiro smashed the table in front of him out of frustration.

"What should I do?"

"Just tell her."

"You know I can't just do that!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I…. I…" Hiro looked down again. He knew that probably he was overthinking this kind of situation but he had his reasons. Telling her could destroy their friendship and the fear of feelings not returned was crushing him.

 **Denial**

"This can't be right!" Gogo said out loud, walking back and forth in her room. "This is nowhere near right! HE IS JUST A KID!"

But for some reason it felt like the other way around. The thumping on her chest and that weird feeling of a heart bigger than her ribcage. Hundreds of hows and whys stormed through her head as she tried to find a rational meaning to this nonsense.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Gogo yelled, throwing a pillow at the wall in the process. "What is this?" She landed on her bed and closed her eyes. Trying to regain control of this unknown turmoil.

But it never came. Flashes of that same face started coming back to life in her head. The only thing going through her head was the face of her best friend's little brother.

 **Why?**

Why me? Was the question that ran around her head. He had told her so many times but her consciousness refused to believe such statement.

"Why me!?" She asked herself again, unaware of voicing out her concern.

"Because it's you." A kind voice answered behind her. She turned around blushing furiously for such slip off from her part. "Because you are perfect in my eyes." Hiro got closer to her staring at her eyes, looking for a way to destroy her insecurity.

"Yes but…"

"Because I am damn sure you are the one." Hiro interrupted her, as he hugged her body and landed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That's why…"

 **Picture**

"HEY!" Gogo yelled as she stormed towards Hiro who couldn't keep his eyes from the screen of his phone. "DELETE THAT PHOTO RIGHT NOW!"

"B-But Gogo!" Hiro whined. "This might be my only chance to get something like this!" Hiro looked at her with pleading eyes. "You look gorgeous dressed in a Yukata!"

 _Tch…_

"I will let it slide this time." She turned around as her ears turned red. She was smiling so hard that even her cheeks were starting to complain from such sudden action.

 **Valentine part 1**

"Are you – Are you Hiro Hamada?"

"Yes I am." Hiro smiled, like always.

"I have something for you." The girl standing in front of him extended her hands and showed a carefully wrapped box.

"For me?" Hiro feigned ignorance. "Thank you very much!"

The girl blushed furiously and bolted away once her present was on his hands.

 _Don't worry, you knew something like this was going to happen. There was no way Hiro would go unnoticed by some girls._ Gogo clutched her chest, hiding behind the door to the lab, hoping that her presence would go unnoticed. _Just calm down and act as if nothing happened._

"Good morning!" She yelled, as usual, as she bursted through the door to the lab.

"Good morning Leiko!" Hiro smiled, like always.

"I see you got a present there" _thump._

"Oh… that?" Hiro blushed. "I did, but I don't really know who that girl was."

"Uhm excuse me." Gogo turned around to look at another woman that looked rather fidgety.

"Yes?"

"By any chance do you know who Hiro Hamada is?" Gogo's chest tightened.

"Yeah, I do." She replied with a much colder voice.

"Could you please give this to him?" She handed another wrapped gift to Gogo's hands. "Thank you very much!" The poor girl blushed, turned around and bolted away.

"Who was her?" Gogo glared at Hiro who was looking at Gogo just as puzzled.

"I don't really know."

"I guess you got yourself another present." Gogo's anger flourished.

"Uhm Gogo…" Hiro nervously tried to get her attention. "You are crushing the poor box."

"uh?" Gogo came out of her daze. "Oh, sorry, here!" Hiro caught the already mauled box.

"Gogo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing." Gogo quickly went to her station and drowned herself on her work. Well… That was until.

"Hiro Hamada." She stopped, Her brain stopped, no her body stopped. "Please take this as a gift."

 _CRACK!_

Her right hand was in pain but she steeled her resolve to not look back.

"Thank you very much Rika." Hiro took the bag. "I appreciate it."

"I-I…"

 _SMACK!_ Gogo smashed her hands against the poor desk in front of her. Apparently, it had the expected results on the woman currently standing in front of Hiro.

"S-Sorry to disturb your work." The girl shyly stepped backwards and walked with a huge grin to the front entrance.

"Gogo, you are seriously worrying me now." Hiro let the gift on his temporal desk and walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

 _OF course I am not okay!_


	10. 88 - 90

**HEY everyone! I know, it's been a while. I won't call this a writer's block but unfortunately for some reason my life hit a point where I lost passion for writing for a while. I just couldn't write a single word. I felt it was... boring. But now, I believe that I returned to a top shape and believe that I can genuinely go back to writing what I love the most.**

 **This is a relatively short chapter with only 3 words but longer stories. As always, please let me know what your thoughts are regarding the stories and I Hope to see you soon here on FF.**

 **-DRON**

 **Sneeze**

 _ACHOOOOO!_

The sound echoed through the streets. The black veil of the night covered the skies and showered the city with the white moon light.

 _ACHOOOO!_

The usual life was gone, besides the street lamps. With the only exception of light coming from a second floor window where two friends chatted lively as they finished due projects for college.

 _ACHOOOO!_

"Are you sure you want to continue?" A blonde woman questioned, her eyes glued to the book in front of her.

 _Tch._ "Of course!" Came the indignant response. "If I don't finish this today I'll be hanged!" _ACHOOOO!_

HL let out a long sigh, smiling at the characteristic impulsiveness of her dear friend. "Hmmm!"

"What?" Gogo hissed as she blew her nose with a tissue and adding it to the piling collection on the corner.

HL smiled, Gogo stared at the blond, curious, wondering what was going through the genius head. "Do you know that saying that goes…"

 _ACHOOO!_

"…when you sneeze someone is probably talking about you?" HL grinned at the sudden tension on Gogo's shoulders.

"HA! There is no way Hiro is talking about me at this hour! I mean…" Gogo stopped but it was too late.

"Woah hold on there, I never said a name!" HL's smile grew wider at her friend's mistake.

Gogo just turned her back on the blonde, her blush betraying her attitude as her ears slowly turned red. This was going to be a long night for the poor speedster.

 **Like**

" _Whoa! And who are you?"_

 _Hiro heard as two guys closed in on Gogo to the punch site. Both fairly attractive, blonde hair and clear eyes._

" _Who's asking?"_

 _Gogo paid them no attention. Her focus, directed to the serving bowl in front of her._

" _My name doesn't matter! What matters here is how beautiful you are!"_

 _Gogo sighed, her mind clearly tired of random strangers trying to hit on her. It felt disgusting sometimes, as if she were a piece of meat dangling around, up for grabs. She settled her vase down on the table and turned around to them. Her mouth was about to go off until she felt a tiny arm snake around her waist._

 _Clearly not used to physical contact, she jumped a little trying to get the unknown arm off her. But surprisingly, the arm was steadily enough to keep her in place. She looked down and saw him, of all things it had to be him. Something was different though, his eyes, the eyes that usually carried a warm glow were now cold and furious._

" _Are they bothering you?" Hiro said, loud enough for the strangers to listen._

 _Then, Gogo understood. Below the veil of insecurity his voice carried, there was something else. Jealousy maybe?_

" _Nah, it's okay." Gogo smiled, glad that he was there 'protecting her'._

 _Her face flushed the moment that thought crossed her mind. Was hiro being protective?_

" _Let's go, Sabi and the others are waiting."_

Everything else went by in a blur, so much to Hiro's dismay. He now found himself walking through the campus with Gogo at his side.

"Gogo is outstanding!" Hiro sighed.

"What?" Gogo stopped on her tracks.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" _PERFECT! JUST PERFECT! WORLD, YOU CAN SWALLOW ME NOW! PLEASE!_

Gogo realized that Hiro was so deep in his thoughts that it slipped through. "Why would you say that so suddenly?"

"Well…" Hiro said, trying to fight the blush on his face. "It's not sudden, I've always thought you were." Hiro lowered his head.

"Such a great woman. You must have a lot of people that likes you. For me… Just being friends, it makes me feel very happy. But today, after witnessing all that, I was… I was anxious? I was, it felt weird."

Gogo froze, knowing very well what this meant. What was about to come.

"Say Gogo, If one day you find someone you like… You would tell me right?" Hiro looked back at her, fighting the tears that begged for freedom. "Ah, this is where we part. I'd better go. BYE B…

Hiro was stopped by the crushing of teeth from a sudden kiss.

 **Goodbye**

"Gogo?"

"Hiro?" Gogo turned around, with a smile on her face.

"GOGO!" Hiro yelled and ran towards her, making sure to stop at a moderate distance from the speedster.

"What are you doing here?" Gogo replied, colder than usual.

"What do you mean? Of course I had to be here! I had to say goodbye!" Hiro cheered.

"I thought you were with Honey Lemon!"

"Well, I was, she brought me here."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"I thought you two were going out."

"I mean, she is a close friend and all but I have someone else in mind."

"Why? You two would make a good couple."

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"What? I am just telling the truth! You should go and tell her!"

"No"

"No? Why not? You have good chemistry together and I can't really see you with someone else. You could forge something special with her and carry on with your life and…"

"NO! I can't do it! I don't want to keep going by lying to myself!" Hiro pleaded, his eyes slowly turning red. "If I do, everyone will feel responsible for me." The first tear slowly trailed down his cheek.

"I… I…" Hiro struggled between breaths. "I just wanted you to tell me one thing even if you don't really mean it!" Hiro's watery eyes were quickly destroying Gogo's resolve but at this point, it was very hard to go back.

"I mean… I still have feelings for you Leiko."

Her body froze, she knew this was what lurked in the shadows, behind this turmoil of emotions.

"Thank you." Leiko brooded, her eyes still staring that the boy's breaking soul. "I feel honored." What she was about to do was too cruel, even for her, but deep down she knew she had to do it.

"Hey." Gogo tried to get Hiro's attention. "The necklace you gave me."

"Oh right! Sorry, you left it back at the café and decided to give it back to you before you left." Hiro rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a beautifully crafted "I Love you" in silver.

Gogo immediately closed the distance between her and Hiro, holding him steady on his place by firmly griping his shoulders. "Gogo?" Hiro closed his eyes expecting a kiss but he only got a peck on the forehead.

"Goodbye!" Gogo whispered, closing Hiro's hands with the necklace still in place. "You should just forget me."

Hiro gasped, lowering his head, not strong enough to keep his tears in check. His legs were trembling and his arms shaking, quite whimpers coming from his restrained cry. Still, a tear fell down onto Gogo's arms. He looked up once more at Gogo, tears flowing freely down his face, and with one last defeated glance he turned around and left Gogo dropping the necklace on that same spot.

 _Goodbye Hiro!_

Hiro ran and ran, ignoring the hissing insults coming from those that he unconsciously bumped on the way to the exit. His voice desperately begging for some rest.

"HIRO!" Came the usual cheerful voice from the blonde waiting by the exit.

"HIRO OVER HERE!" HL waved excitedly trying to get the boys attention.

"Hiro?"

"What ha…"

Her voice got cut short as the boy tackled her in a hug that cried for love and comfort. HL's heart broke as Hiro let himself release all the pain over her chest. Quickly dampening the blouse with his tears.


	11. 91 - 98

**I KNOW! I know, it has been a while and I got this finished (FINALLY)**

 **Thanks for each and everyone of you for your patience**

 **Please review the story and if you have an interesting idea or a word that you think would be good feel free to write in on the reviews. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **-DRON**

 **Dogtags**

They all knew that the job they accepted to carry on was hard, dangerous and usually found between the little line of life and death. It was something they had accepted the moment Big Hero 6 became official, or well, not to the public yet.

Gogo kneeled on top of a body that was lying on the ground. She was sad yes, every second that passed the harder it got to say good bye. Yet, she couldn't help but feel proud. Her boyfriend fell in battle and his sacrifice saved countless lives.

Yes, she couldn't feel prouder. With a last look, she kneeled again and took her old necklace off, placing it on Hiro's chest. This was the final goodbye.

 **Empty**

It felt cold, it felt as if half of her world had disappeared. The world now lacked color and warmth without him. If only she could go back in time and stop herself from saying those words. The mere thought that the boy might be suffering even more than her crushed her heart.

 **Simple?**

"SIMPLE?" Hiro retorted. "Since when this kind of things were simple?" Hiro looked at a Gogo that was trying hard to avoid his gaze.

She had done it again, he had tried hard to break her isolationist shell. But even after several years bottling up her feelings were the best solution for some reason.

"Tell me Gogo. PLEASE! I am begging you to talk to me!" Hiro grabbed her hands, to at least try to get something… Anything!

"why?"

 **Words**

Words have always been the key to their relationship. Not because of their use, but the lack thereof. With Gogo everything had to be physical and while she was dense when it came to this kind of things, one day, her thick skull will be able to make sense of things.

"Here." Hiro said, extending his hand to her. "Your Favorite!"

"I swear, how you do this?"

"I just pay attention." Hiro winked at Gogo and smiled at the slight blush on her cheeks.

 **Ocean**

Coming to the ocean was always one of his favorite past times. Ever since he was younger, he and Tadashi often traveled on vacations to the coast to enjoy the warm weather. Unfortunately this was not going to be the case. His eyes were having trouble on keeping in check his morals and human decency.

No, he is not a pervert but this was just not his lucky day… or it was, the problem is that he hasn't figure out yet if it was either good or bad.

"WOW Gogo!" Fred yelled. "That was a nice move!"

And thus, the thing of his nightmares came out of the water, wearing a two piece bikini.

No, this was definitely not his day.

 **Secret**

"I think someone has been checking you out." HL said as Gogo returned from the sea to their spot.

"W-WHAT!?" Gogo quickly turned around with a murder intent in her gaze.

"Woah, calm down, there is no need to murder that said someone."

"What do you mean?"

"HEY HIRO!" HL called. "What do you think of Gogo's stunt back there?"

"Huh?" Hiro turned around but quickly turned his eyes forward. He definitely did not need both girls to notice if he ever failed to keep his composure. "She was cool, It looks like she enjoys doing this kind of things looked beautiful. I mean, the stunt was, not that you aren't beautiful but I…" Hiro turned his head towards both girls, trying to emphasize his point but failing to do so the moment his eyes wondered to more dangerous areas.

Gogo giggled, it was an amazing feeling to know that the boy was acting like this because of her. If anything, this only inflated her own ego. - _It was a good idea to come dressed like this-_ She thought, but that was something she will keep with herself to the grave.

 **Island**

Did it ever cross his mind? No, not at all. Even when it came to fred or his unusual set of friends, nothing like this crossed through his sea of thoughts. That's to say, it wasn't THAT bad, but that was because of the specific situation he was in.

"OF COURSE!" Came the noise piercing scream from his companion. "It was Fred the one that would eventually leave us behind on an island!"

Hiro had to hand it to Fred tho. He was an idiot but this was going over the top. Although…

"It's not that bad, at least I am with you!"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

 **Drugs**

"Gogo, what is this?" Hiro said, sitting beside the speedster. A bottle in hand, something he knew very well.

"That's…"

"Medicine for the pain, I know very well but this wasn't the only bottle I found." Hiro said, looking at Gogo, trying to decipher what was going on.

He was not an idiot tho, and just like him, it seems that the substance got the best of her. Gogo returned the gaze and as they stared at each other for a moment a silent agreement was made. They would help each other with their addiction.


	12. 99 - 108

**Betrayal**

"UNO!" Yelled Hiro with a smug smile on his face. After so many failed attempts, this was it. Definitely it.

The only problem was, he wasn't prepared for her move.

 _7_

"A seven seriously?" Hiro said in disbelief.

"Yep! And I want your card!" Gogo smiled even harder as Hiro swapped cards with her.

This was not going to end like this for our younger hero as he handed the card with a smile.

"Why the smile?"

"SHE HAS A YELLOW 5!"

"YOU TRAITOR!"

 **Hate**

She hated it. She hated it with every inch of her body and soul. She hated every second, every minute, hour, day… When did this happen? When was it, the moment she fell so hard?

Gogo stared at the roof of her room, pondering, her brain refusing to fall asleep. Instead, hugging a pillow so hard that the people who made it deserved an award for making an indestructible object.

She hated it because now, she knew very well that being beside him was the best of her life.

 **Vengeance**

"Hiro, what are you doing?"

Gogo asked, quite nervous seeing the fact that they were the last ones inside the lab. Alone, with no one else around.

"Hi…"

"Gogo." Hiro whispered. Gogo's breath got caught in her throat. The way Hiro was looking at her. His eyes were shining a mischievous light and for him to be this close to her. She was losing her mind. "Do you remember that day you came with that devilish dress?"

"Y-Yeah." Gogo swallowed, she knew this day would come but not _this_ soon.

"You were so beautiful." Gogo swallowed again as Hiro's face closed in.

She was backed into a corner. Her blood pumped into her face and into more indecent areas.

"Consider this payback!" Hiro whispered against her ear, stood up and walked out of the lab with a smile on his face.

 **Complicated**

Telling someone you love them is always a tough thing to approach. More when both parties are close friends. Hiro had always suspected there was something more behind such elaborate mask she wore every time someone tried to get close.

Fear of rejection. Hiro stopped abruptly, causing a bubbly blonde to crash into him.

"What's wrong?" Honey Lemon said, lowering herself to his eye level.

"What if…"

"Hiro, we already talked about this! Just do it, trust me."

"Yeah but..." Hiro retreated from the door that led to the lab. He was not ready to hear what sounded like an inevitable no. He couldn't, his heart wouldn't be able to tolerate such pain.

"Nah- ah. You are not running away from this anymore. !" HL pushed him through the doors where only she remained.

"Oh, hey nerd!" Gogo said after a not so subtle door smashing.

"H-Hi! Gogo."

"What are you holding?" Gogo said, getting closer to the shorter boy. "Roses? For who?"

"I brought them for Honey Lemon!"

 _SMACK_

Behind the door, HL couldn't help but facepalm at Hiro's stubbornness. Yes, love is complicated, but between this two it's just multiplied tenfold.

 **Fool**

"Hey guys!"

Gogo beamed, as she walked with her tray to the usual table picked by the team. Everybody answered on the same usual fashion as the speedster took her seat beside Hiro as it was usual. The team knowing very well what had been happening between them held their teasing for a moment.

"Hey Hiro!" Gogo started. "We need to talk about something."

Her face turning serious as her hands rested on her hips, sucking air as if preparing for something heavy. Hiro, sensing the coming of an important chat stopped eating and turned his attention towards her. Meanwhile, the rest of the team shared confused glances.

"I am pregnant!" Gogo said, looking down, hiding her eyes with her hair.

"WHAT!?" Yelled everyone else in pure shock.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" HL yelled catching the attention of the entire cafeteria.

"SHHHHH!" Fred continued, sitting the usually bubbly blonde back on her seat.

"What do you mean?" Hiro's eyes opened like saucers. "We haven't… I didn't… I…"

"And here I thought you two were more reserved!" Fred joked. "When's the wed…?"

"Hey!" Wasabi interrupted. "This is not the time for…"

Suddenly, all their eyes turned to look at the speedster. Disbelief painted on their faces as Gogo started laughing uncontrollably, holding her stomach and tears rolling down her eyes.

"What's so funny?" HL asked clearly irritated.

"APRIL FOOLS!"

 _THUD_

"OH MY GOD HIRO!" Gogo's laughter faltered as Hiro's body fell unconscious to the floor.

 **Cold**

Even though he wasn't a lover for cold climates, he couldn't deny how much she appreciated such situations.

Gogo always turns into a, unconsciously, clingy person when it was cold. The good thing was, she always turns to him when looking for some extra heat. Yeah, that is a good bump to his personal ego.

 **Run**

Running had always been one of her favorite activities. She enjoyed the morning sun hitting her face and the cold fresh air rushing through her hair. It was matter of time for the boy to actually ask to be her running partner.

Now, he never did anything wrong. She was fighting hard to refuse his offer to join her every once in a while. It was not healthy anymore – well, it was but not exactly a healthy activity for her heart. – not anymore.

Having Hiro running beside hear, breathing heavy and reddened cheeks because of the exercise… No, this was definitely not what she would classify a healthy experience.

 **Mine**

 _MINE_

That's what ran through Hiro's head every time she saw her with the necklace hanging over her chest. Selfish? Probably, but there was no way he could take it back. Not when, since the moment he gave it to her, it appeared that she never took it off. Obviously when she showered but other than that….

His eyes were glued to her. A curse, nightmare, dream, whatever it was, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Gogo puffed as she sensed a pair of eyes following everywhere she went.

"Nothing, just admiring the view."

"What?"

"Oh god!" Hiro screamed and started running, leaving a Gogo planted on her feet with a slight blush.


End file.
